


Treebros Kinktober (Wk 2)

by innovatived



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tree Bros, check notes for specific kink warnings on each chapter!, featuring feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innovatived/pseuds/innovatived
Summary: A collection of Treebros oneshots following the 2018 Kinktober prompt list.Everyday I will be adding a new chapter/oneshot, they will all be independent of each other.Chapters will be titled according to the prompt, but please check the notes for other specific kink warnings!Enjoy!Day 8: Hate-Fucking/Angry SexDay 9: Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)Bother me on tumblrhere!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt: hate-fucking/angry sex  
> Other warnings: semi-public sex, dry humping/frottage
> 
> Definitely inspired by WrathOfSlytherin's HP Au from the other day<3  
> Read that [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192586https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192586)!

If there was one thing Connor Murphy could actually tolerate, it was plants.

Maybe it didn’t help his stoner image that he came to the greenhouse so much. But, plants didn’t have asshole opinions of him. They didn’t care that he accidentally ( _he swears!)_ blew up the potion room in his second year.

They were calming, mostly. And it was the one subject he was actually good at. He could care for plants, they were simple. And he loved having some in his room, providing a literal breath of fresh air. Not to mention, Professor Longbottom was a good teacher, he actually cared about his student’s well-being.

However, Connor couldn’t even excel in Herbology. Not really.

Because there was Evan fuckin’ Hansen.

The stereotypical Hufflepuff, an excellent herbologist. Professor Longbottom even offered to have Hansen follow in his footsteps once he graduated. And where was Connor? He was every bit as good as Evan. Better, even, because at least Connor could fucking talk in front of the class.

But no, Hansen got everything. Or maybe, Connor just continued to get nothing.

And it definitely doesn’t help that Evan Hansen might also be the cutest boy to ever arrive at Hogwarts. Not that Connor’s noticed.

Connor huffs, throwing himself into one of the chairs in the corner of the greenhouse. Fall was coming to Hogwarts, so the sun was already setting, even just after dinner. The greenhouse is still pretty at night, floating, twinkling lights cast a faint glow over all the plants.

Connor tugs at his tie with frustration, undoing the green and silver fabric and letting it drape over his shoulders. He inhales, trying to take some deep breaths.

That’s when the door cracks open.

Connor’s head whips around, staring at the intruder. And of course, it’s Evan. Of fucking course.

Evan quietly slips into the greenhouse. He’s not wearing his robe either, but he does have his comfy sweater on over his uniform.

Evan doesn’t seem to notice him, heading straight towards a specific plant. Evan approaches it almost gently, reaching out a hand to trace over a flower petal.

Connor stands up, the feet of his chair scraping across the floor.   
  
Evan startles, eyes whipping to him frantically. He looks like a deer caught in headlights. It almost makes Connor happy. Almost.

“Um, Connor?” Evan squeaks out, trying to press himself against the shelf.

“Hansen,” Connor growls, crossing his arms in frustration. He steps closer to Evan, who continues to try and make himself smaller. “What are you doing? Trying to get even more extra credit?”

“What?” Evan exhales, “No, I. I’m just, I-”

“Save it, Hansen,” Connor rolls his eyes.

“But I-,” Evan swallows down his excuse, looking down at his shoes.

Connor huffs, leaning his hip against the table Evan’s standing by. Evan curls further into himself, fingers tugging at his yellow tie.

Connor tries to push away the flush threatening to spread across his cheeks. He doesn’t really need Hansen to know that Connor thinks he’s cute.

“So,” Connor says. “What’s your angle here, Hansen? Why are you so set on ruining my peace here in the greenhouse?”  
  
Evan’s face furrows. “The greenhouse isn’t yours, it’s open hours after dinner. Professor Longbottom said,” he bites out.

Connor glares at him. “And, I’ve been the only one here since the start of the term. You’ve never been here.”

“So?” Evan crosses his own arms, standing a bit taller.

Connor feels heat rush through him. Evan is very notorious for his passive, non-confrontational personality. Connor didn’t expect to rile him up. It’s kind of unfair that Evan Hansen’s even hotter when he’s angry.

“So,” Connor growls, “this is _my_ time in the greenhouse.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Evan rolls his eyes and Jesus Connor might actually die if he keeps up this conversation.

“It doesn’t matter if it makes sense, just fucking leave, would you?” Connor bites out.

Evan falters for a moment, Connor watches him fight his default need to avoid a fight. But then Evan straightens up to his very non-terrifying full height. Connor still stands at least a half-a-head taller than him, it’s almost comical.

“No,” Evan states. His voice waivers, but he keeps it together.

Connor frustratingly runs a hand through his hair. “Hansen, I said. Fuck. _Off._ ”

“No,” Hansen puffs out his chest a bit and Connor’s heart swirls.

Connor steps up, practically pinning Evan against the table in the greenhouse. Their faces are so close he can see the freckles scattered across the bridge of Evan’s nose.

Connor pushes down the heat in his gut. “Last time, Hansen. Fuck _. Off_.”

Evan’s gripping the edge of his table with his hands, and he’s breathing a bit heavier than he was a few moments ago. Connor smirks, thinking he’s scared Hansen off.

But then Evan’s eyes flick to his lips and _oh fuck_.

He didn’t scare Evan at all.

Connor feels his dick throb against his uniform pants. And _god_ Connor hopes this is going where he thinks it might be going.

Evan whispers a soft “No,” obviously not as focused on defying Connor anymore.

Connor presses himself closer, noses almost touching. He’s giving Evan his last out, his last chance to shove Connor away and stop this before it starts.

However Evan’s eyes drop down to his lips again, and Connor surges forward.

He crashes his lips down on Evan, who’s frozen in surprise. Connor pulls back, afraid he’s a made a mistake. Evan doesn’t move for another moment and neither does Connor.

Just as Connor feels his heart sink, and he thinks about stepping away, Evan moves.

Evan’s hands fly up to his jaw, tugging him forward. He slams their lips together, sloppily and obviously very much unpracticed.

Connor doesn’t care. He moans into Evan’s mouth, pressing himself as close to Evan’s as he can get. Evan’s lips are so soft and sweet, and Connor doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to get enough.

He nips at Evan’s bottom lip, tugging it into his mouth. Evan gasps, body arching into Connor. Connor feels Evan’s dick pressed against his hip.

Connor slides a hand behind Evan’s neck, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. Connor tugs Evan’s head back, causing him to expose his neck. Connor latches onto the new skin of Evan’s neck, kissing and nipping happily as he aligns their hips.

Evan bucks into him, but Connor pins his hip with his other hand. “ _Connor_ -,” he cries out, “-you can’t, no marks-,” Evan whines.

Connor pulls back to look at him. “Then stop me,” Connor states.

Evan doesn’t move. Connor moves back down to Evan’s neck. He finds a spot between Evan’s neck and shoulder that makes Evan groan out under him. He works the skin between his teeth, sucking a mark into the skin.

God, he hopes Evan doesn’t cover it. He hopes Evan walks around school tomorrow with his mark on his skin.

Connor presses their hips together, finally grinding their cocks together through their uniform pants. They both moan, echoing through the greenhouse.

Evan’s hands slide into Connor’s hair and he tugs. Connor whines, thrusting forward. It feels so good, everything’s too much, too hot. And Evan’s so sweet under him, crying out with every grind of their hips. The pots on the table behind them rattle with each thrust, reminding Connor where they are.

Connor kisses Evan again. _“Evan._ ”

Evan smirks, panting into his mouth. “So _now_ we’re on a first name basis?”

Connor growls, biting at Evan’s lip again. “Fuck you, Hansen.”

“You wish,” Evan replies.

Connor moans pressing their foreheads together as the idea flickers in his head. _God if they weren’t in this greenhouse right now-_

“Tell me,” Evan whispers softly.

Connor’s hand flex on Evan’s neck, gripping harder. “Fuck Hansen, would bend you over this table in an instant if I could.”

Evan’s hip stutter against him as he moans. “Yeah?”

“Mhm,” Connor leans down to press his lips against Evan’s ear. “You’d look so good, all spread out for me, moaning my name.”

“Shit,” Evan whines. Connor tugs on Evan’s earlobe with his teeth and Evan shudders, coming under him.

Evan cries out as he releases, repeating Connor’s name under his breath as he shakes. Connor continues to grind against him, working Evan through it until Evan shifts from the overstimulation.

Evan’s hand reaches down between them, cupping Connor through his pants. Connor groans, thrusting into Evan’s hand.

Evan grins at him, obviously pleased to be driving Connor crazy. Fucking asshole.

Connor knows he’s not going to last long. Evan’s feels too good against him, and the idea of maybe one day getting to do this again is enough on its own.

Evan presses a kiss to his jawline. “Mm, want that too. Want to be yours.”

Connor feels the hot heat spread out through his groin and he buries his face into Evan’s neck. Evan squeezes just right and that’s it for him.

He bites at Evan’s neck as he spills into his uniform pants, panting and bucking into Evan’s hand. Evan works him through it, free hand running gently through Connor’s hair.

Evan pulls his hand away, and it hovers in the air between him as he debates what to do next. Connor takes the initiative, kissing him again on the lips.

When he pulls back, Evan’s looking at him sweetly. Connor’s heart thumps in his chest. “So uh,” Connor exhales shakily. “Would you, maybe go to Hogsmeade with me next week?”

Evan’s face lights up with a smile. “I’d love too.”

Maybe. Maybe Evan Hansen’s not so bad after all.


	2. Day 9: Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt: sthenolagnia (strength/muscles)  
> Other warnings: wall sex

Connor stretches forward, reaching to brush the tips of his toes with his fingers. His legs are spread out in front of him, stretched out. He hums to the music blasting throughout his studio, moving to stretch over his right leg. 

He moves through the rest of his floor stretches, and satisfied, stands back up. Connor steps over to the barre against the wall, gripping it in his left hand. He places himself in first position, lowering himself into a plié before rais ing back up 

Connor’s about midway through his barre routine when the door to the studio cracks open. Connor glances at the door through the large studio mirror. 

In the door stands Evan Hansen.

Or, as Connor’s coworkers like to call him, Connor’s boy-toy.

Because, well, Connor may have an itty bitty crush on him.

Evan takes yoga once a week at the studio, which isn’t one of the classes Connor instructs. However, it starts just at Connor’s beginner ballet finishes, so he’s seen Evan around. They’ve a few conversations, ranging in topics. 

And if Connor’s jumped at the opportunity to be a sub for the class on weeks the usual teacher’s out. That’s just between him and his boss. And all his coworkers, the dickheads. 

Evan’s frozen in his doorway, eyes glued to Connor through the mirror.

“Hey Evan,” Connor says, watching with interest as Evan’s eyes take in his form on the barre. 

Evan flushes at being caught staring. “Hi Connor. I uhm, think I got the wrong room?”

Connor nods, crouching down into another  plié. Evan’s eyes dart to his ass in the mirror and Connor has to keep himself from grinning. “You’re yoga class isn’t usually on Thursday.”

Evan’s hand starts pulling at the edge of his workout top. “Yeah, I uhm. I signed up for a new class?” 

“What class?” Connor asks, very confused. There aren’t really any general public classes at the moment, the studio’s mostly empty. There’s a private lesson going on in one of the room’s upstairs, but that’s it.

Connor stretches up, going into a relevé. Evan’s eyes trace down his stretched out thighs and calf muscles. Connor might be showing off, but it seems like his efforts are appreciated, at least.

Connor drops down onto flat feet, moving towards Evan to have an actual conversation with him. 

“I-, what?” Evan stutters eyes wide. 

Connor giggles. Evan was already cute, but watching him get so distracted by Connor he actually loses his train of thought? Fucking _ adorable. _

“What class did you sign up for?” 

“Right,” Evan says, shakily. “I may have actually lied. I, signed up for private lessons with you?” He ducks his head in embarrassment.

Connor grins wide, and it seems to relax Evan a bit. “Well, I don’t know why the higher up didn’t decide to tell me, but I’m happy to help, Evan,” Connor steps forward. “What dance style?”

“Ballroom? My mom’s, getting married. And I wanted to do something for her?” Evan says.

Connor gestures to the middle of the room as Evan closes the studio door. “Well, let’s get started then! Do you know what song you want to dance to yet?”

Evan shakes his head as he drops his workout bag by the door. He steps into the middle of the studio. “No, I’m still working on it.”   
  
Connor hums. “That’s fine, we’ll just start with the basics, yeah?” 

He steps up in front of Evan, leaving just a few inches between them. Connor places one hand on Evan’s shoulder and the other he holds out. “Alright, one hand on my hip and the other holding mine,” Connor wiggles his fingers for emphasis. “Since I assume you’ll be leading?”

Evan nods. He gently places one hand on Connor’s waist, and slides their other hands together. “Like this?” 

“Perfect,” Connor whispers. He probably should of thought this through before agreeing. Because Evan Hansen has pretty green eyes that are now flickering between Connor’s eyes and lips. 

“So, assuming you’ll be waltzing, you’ll be in three-fourth time,” Connor states. He taps Evan’s left foot with his right one. “We start on our left foot.” 

He moves Evan through the simple waltz, guiding him with a soft ‘ _ one two three, one two three _ ’. Evan’s not half bad, lack of confidence being his biggest issue. 

Connor tells him as much.

Evan blushes, ducking his head. “Thank you. You’re, you’re really good.” He looks back up at Connor, a bit in awe.

Connor decides to be a bit bold, brushing back some hair off of Evan’s forehead. Evan’s so surprised he trips up his next step, stumbling into Connor’s chest. 

Connor mentally pats himself on the back. Classic rom-com move. 

He grips Evan’s elbows in his hands, steadying him. Evan looks up at him, embarrassed but also a bit sheepish. His eyes land on Connor’s lips again and well.

Who could blame him?

Connor leans down, hovering their faces close together for a moment, just incase Evan doesn’t want this. When Evan subconsciously leans even closer, Connor closes the gap between them.

Evan practically melts into the kiss, moaning softly into Connor’s mouth. Connor tugs Evan closer, hands moving down to Evan’s hips. Evan’s arms automatically wrap around his neck, hands playing with the ends of Connor’s long hair. 

Connor pulls his mouth away, looking sweetly at Evan. Evan looks happily surprised by the turn of events. Evan grins shyly, blushing, 

“Evan,” Connor exhales, pressing their foreheads together.

Evan leans his head up again, kissing Connor gently on the lips. “I never, I didn’t think you’d-,”

Connor laughs. How can this cute boy not realize how much Connor’s wanted him? “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time,” Connor says.

“Oh,” Evan grins. “Then I have a confession to make.”

Connor raises an eyebrow at him. “And what’s that?”   


Evan grips at the nape of his neck. “I didn’t sign-up for private lessons for my Mom’s wedding. I just wanted to spend time with you.” 

Connor doesn’t say anything, just seals their lips together again. Evan curls around him, responding to every move Connor makes. He licks across Evan’s lips, and Evan opens eagerly for him. Connor takes all that he can, exploring Evan and making him moan under him.

“Connor-,” Evan whines when he pulls back. Evan’s hands move to trace down Connor’s biceps, rubbing up and down them. 

Connor leans forward to place a kiss at Evan’s jaw. Connor’s hand move from Evan’s hips downward, running over his ass. Evan arches into the touch.

“Do you want-,” 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Evan interrupts, moaning. 

Connor laughs. “Alright.” He squeezes Evan’s ass, happy to finally get a chance to touch it after weeks of watching Evan in yoga class.

Evan slides a leg around Connor’s hip, and Connor takes the hint. He reaches underneath Evan’s thighs, lifting him up. Evan’s legs wind around his waist. 

“Fuck,” Evan moans, hands scrambling for purchase across Connor’s shoulders. 

Connor’s hands move back to Evan’s ass, groping it not-so-gently. He walks them over to one of the bare walls, pressing Evan up against it. 

Evan groans, bucking his hips into Connor’s. Evan’s hands are at his biceps again, squeezing the muscles. Evan feels so good against him, their leggings and underwear doing hardly anything to cover them. 

Connor arches an eyebrow at Evan’s obvious fascination with his muscles. 

Evan huffs. “Shut up, s’hot okay?” 

“I’m not complaining,” Connor grins. 

“Can I-?” Evan tugs at waistband of Connor’s leggings. “Wanna touch you.”

Connor has to be careful not to drop Evan in his excitement. He lets Evan drop his one leg and Evan’s hand immediately dart to start tugging at Connor’s pants.

Connor shimmies both layers of clothes far enough down to expose his dick. Evan moans happily at the sight of him. 

Evan wraps a hand around his cock, tugging at him. Connor groans, dropping his forehead down onto Evan’s shoulder. He’s still mostly holding Evan up, but manages to start working Evan’s own pants down.

He gets them down enough, exposing Evan to him. Connor goes to start jerking off Evan too, but Evan removes his hand to bat him away.

“Evan-?”

“Just,” Evan groans, moving Connor’s hand to his thigh again. Connor gets the idea, picking Evan back up fully and pressing him hard into the wall. Connor starts thrusting forward, rubbing them together.

Evan cries out, head flying backward as he bows in pleasure. Evan reaches a hand between them, wrapping it around both their cocks.

Connor’s hips stutter as he moans. Evan works them over quickly with his hand, using their already dripping pre-cum as lube. His other hand is locked around Connor’s bicep, moaning every time it flexes under him.

Connor knows he’s close, so he leans forward to start working at Evan’s neck. He presses kisses across the skin, licking at the salty-sweaty skin. Evan shakes under him.

Neither of them last much longer. 

Evan comes first, arching and spilling into his hand and over Connor’s dick. He whimpers through his orgasm, stroking them both still. 

Connor shudders, thrusting into Evan’s weak grip a few times before releasing as well. He groans into Evan’s neck as the heat rolls through him. Evan works them both through it until they’re both done.

Evan pulls his away, and Connor lets him get both feet back on the floor. 

“Believe it or not,” Evan whispers. “This is not what I expected to happen today.”

Connor giggles as they both pull their pants back up, tucking themselves away. He hands Evan his sweat towel off the barre to wipe off his cum covered hand. 

“And what did you expect to happen?”   
  
Evan leans against him, now clean hand tracing up and down his arm. “Maybe I’d get the courage to ask you on a date?”

Connor leans down to kiss him. “How’s Friday at six?”

“Perfect.”


End file.
